


Pull Me In

by beverlycrusher



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlycrusher/pseuds/beverlycrusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly Crusher learns from a member of Voyager's crew that Kathryn Janeway is a dancer, and the dancer in herself simply can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me In

**Author's Note:**

> "I wan't to step into your great unknown; with you and me setting the tone." - Adele (I Miss You)

“So. The Dying Swan?”

Kathryn’s head jerks up from her PADD and she opens her mouth to respond, but loses her words. Beverly, who is leaning against the doorway to her office, smirks triumphantly.

“Who told you?” Kathryn asks, wanting desperately to slump down in her chair and hide behind her desk. Beverly comes the rest of the way in and leans on the desk with both arms, standing over Kathryn with her smirk still in place.

“They have chosen to remain anonymous.”

“Wise, but I’ll find them regardless. I’m an admiral, after all.”

“You use that one too often. You need a better scare tactic,” Beverly retorts with a mock roll of her eyes.

“Point taken. After all, you could be an admiral yourself before long, Captain.”

Beverly smiles at this, dramatically tilting her head to show off her new set of pips. She’s been a captain for just over two weeks, and she’s taken her first assignment away from a starship in years. She was surprised to find she likes living on Earth. It’s been so long she’d almost forgotten how nice, how peaceful, it can be. She not only finds herself liking life on Earth more, but her position as Head of Starfleet Medical, as well. Upon further reflection she's decided there were too many factors keeping her from enjoying the position in the past. She'd missed Wesley too much, she'd missed the crew of the Enterprise, the increase in responsibility came as a bit of a shock to her system and she'd never really given herself time to adjust. The list simply went on and on. 

She's older now. Her son is far from her reach, as is her starship and its crew. She's ready for the position, more now than she ever could have been before.

"I doubt I'll be making admiral any time soon, but your confidence in me is much appreciated." She pauses, focusing her eyes on Kathryn and leaning in closer.

"The Dying Swan?" 

"What about it?" Kathryn asks, eyeing her with a hint of suspicion. 

"I want to see it." 

"Oh, please, no." She sighs, feeling somewhat defeated in the matter already. 

"Meet me in Holosuite II at sixteen hundred hours." 

With that, she exits the Admiral's office, leaving the swishing of the doors and Kathryn's groan of protest long behind her. 

* * *

When Kathryn arrives at the holosuite, Beverly is already inside. She can't help but marvel at the beauty of Beverly's program. It's a spacious room with hard tiled flooring, long arched windows that illuminate the structure with a soft, warming light, and pastel pink walls that are a shade that Kathryn has always found to be calming. 

"It's a recreation of the studio where I had my first dance lesson," Beverly informs her, looking around the room with pride in her eyes. 

"It's magnificent." Kathryn turns to face Beverly and places her hands on her hips. 

"I did a little research. It would seem I'm not the only one with dancing in her history." 

"Don't." Beverly warns. Her face is stern, but her eyes are playful. Kathryn moves closer, her face stopping just inches before Beverly's. 

"Dancing Doctor," she whispers. Beverly wants to roll her eyes, and finds herself unable. She breathes in sharply, then clears her throat and takes a half step backward. 

"I believe you promised to dance for me," she says softly, pointing at the open floor before them. 

"Oh, I promised? That's not how I remember it." 

"You showed up, didn't you?" She smiles. Kathryn nods and takes her place in the center of the room. 

"You aren't allowed to laugh." 

"I wouldn't dare." 

Kathryn asks the computer for the appropriate music, and she's off. Beverly is almost immediately entranced, watching intently as Kathryn glides across the floor in sleek fluid motions. She's impressed with the other woman's form, but more than that, she's taken by the emotion radiating from her as she moves through the studio. She finds it hard to believe that Kathryn doesn't have any sort of connection with dancing, or, at the very least, this dance in particular. Her focus shifts to Kathryn's legs, strong and delicate all at once, carrying her through the steps in perfect time. Now she's looking at her arms, graceful and controlled as the move above her head, then back to her center.

When she finishes, she's still for a moment. Her eyes are closed and the room is silent. Beverly lets her be; lets her come down from her cloud in peace and at her own speed. When her eyes finally open, Beverly is smiling at her again. That big, gorgeous smile that rivals the sun itself. 

"Kathryn, that was beautiful." She doesn't realize she's on the verge of tears until she speaks, and her cheeks flush. Kathryn's cheeks flush as well, although, it's hardly noticeable in combination with her already reddened skin from the exertion of her dance. 

"Thank you," she breathes.

She hasn't performed that dance since the Delta Quadrant. It signifies something quite different, now, she thinks. Now that she's home and her crew is safe and on with their lives. It's more than that, though. This is by far the most intimate performance she's ever done, and something about that strikes a chord in her. She asks the computer for music, once again. Something a little lighter this time, and she extends her hand toward Beverly.

"Come on, you owe me."

Beverly accepts the offered hand and Kathryn's other lands gently on her hip. Beverly rests her own free hand on Kathryn's shoulder as they move around the room in soft steps. Their eyes are locked, blue on blue, and they're simultaneously lost in each other. Their steps slow, and then stop altogether, reducing them to simple swaying. Beverly is acutely aware of Kathryn's hands. One remains still on her hip, save the gentle wandering of her thumb up and down her side, and the other is clutching hers. Her skin is soft and warm, and Beverly wants to touch it all over. Wants to take in the feel of her as she journeys across the expanse that is Kathryn Janeway.  

Then, she's kissing her. She can't tell if it's an act caused by thinking too much, or not thinking at all, and she doesn't care, because Kathryn is kissing back. 


End file.
